Dare Or Punish
by scarpath
Summary: I'm Meadowshine and this is Streambreeze, Dawnpelt and Fireshadow! We'll be hosting the Dare or Punish show for you! Call in with a dare and a punishment or two or three and we'll do it for you as soon as possible! Call 1800-DARE or click for more info!
1. Chapter 1

Meadowshine glared at the red phone and dared it to ring. Seeing as it wasn't ringing, she walked down the hall, the cats in cells whistling, playing cards or sleeping. Dawnpelt, Streambreeze and Fireshadow were surveying the cells with her.

Meadowshine POV

——————————

"I've got an idea. It involves us not walking back and forth anymore. Dawnpelt, you can guard the Tribe and BloodClan for now, until we have some dares or truths. Fireshadow, you can guard ShadowClan and WindClan. I'll take ThunderClan and Streambreeze, could you take care of RiverClan and the random cats? Next time, I'll buy an apartment and we can get out of this stinking jail." the three cats nodded and went to their stations. I looked towards a camera and meowed,

"This is what happens when you decide to capture the clans for a Dare show. Welcome to Dare or Punish! I'm Meadowshine and I'll be your main host. These are my friends Fireshadow, Streambreeze and Dawnpelt! And the cats in those cells behind us are the cats from the Warriors books by Erin Hunter. If you have a Dare or a Truth then pick up the phone and call us at 1800-DARE! Please keep in mind the PG-15 Rating of this show! Also send in a punishment if the cats refuse to do the dare!" I introduced the show, looking back over at the phone as our credits ran.

"See you next week! Send us your dares!" I repeated, trying to drill the message into the viewers. I made a ringing sound with my tongue and ran over to the phone, picking it up in mock-joy.

"Un-huh! Un-huh! Un-huh! Thank you for your dare!" I faked, snickering under my breath. I walked over and whispered to my friends, "Guys! I got a dare for us! Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Firestar, Redtail, Crowfeather and Scourge have to do a hawaiin Laua on film, and in front of the clans and the tribe. Get the cats for me!" I grabbed some grass skirts and coconut bikini-tops and a video camera. I played some hawaiin music and watched the cats get dressed and stand on their back paws, dancing the luau as well as they could, which wasn't very good. At all. In fact, it was terrible. Horrifyingly bad. The camera-cat captured the epic failure wonderfully on camera as the clans cracked up behind the bars. The camera-cat handed me a disk and copied his copy a million times as I sold the disk for a chaffinche-feather each, which is roughly 100 vole-whiskers. I pocketed the money and put a TV in each cell as the cats relived the dance, watching it again on the small moniters.

"Well... No more dares for now, so um... send them in! This is Meadowshine, with the Dare or Punish show! Send in the dares and punishments!" I waved to the camera and walked away, muttering under my breath. Fireshadow yowled for the cats to shut up and I sat next to the phone until the next show....


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and Welcome back to Dare or Punish show. I'm Meadowshine and I'll be the host today!" I introduced, walking backwards toward the ringing phone.

"Hello! This is the Dare or Punish hotline! What's your dare?" I listened in silence.

"Ashfur has to do a chicken dance or else get married to Hollyleaf.  
and  
Lionblaze must announce that Heathertail is having his kits at the next gathering or he has to mate with Russetfur. Buh-bye! -Dawnriver-Ublazlover-Zutarafan" I chuckled to myself and had the other cats summon Ashfur, Hollyleaf, Russetfur, Heathertail and Lionblaze while I searched around for a chicken cotume, finding it at the bottom of a drawer.

"Hello guys! Lionblaze, you have to announce at the next gathering that Heathertail has your kits or else mate with Russetfur. Since all the cats ever are here right now just do the dare." I wathed Lionblaze sulk over to a place where all the cats could see him and say,

"Heathertail is going to have my kits. It's a dare to say that but it's true." he jumped down from the make-shift podium and dragged himself back into the cell, where Berrynose and Ashfur tried to rip him to shreds, but of course had been de-clawed and de-fanged. I turned back to Ashfur.

"Do a chicken dance or marry Hollyleaf." I handed him the chicken costume and watched him pull it on clumsily. A camera-cat was on standby and I nodded for him to start shooting. Ashfur adjusted the costume and started dancing. The cats in the cells racked up instantly and the other three who aren't in the books and I laughed ourselves up, while the camera-cat bit his lip to keep himself still.

"I'd rather marry Hollyleaf." Ashfur's eyes trailed towards the she-cat. She hissed and bared her now blunt teeth at him.

"DVD's of this on sale afterwards!" I yelled and Ashfur sulked away, ripping the costume off and flinging it over his shoulder. Dawnpelt picked it off her face emotionlessly and stalked after Ashfur in silent fury, only to be stopped by security. Fireshadow watched with bland amusement on her face, and a small smirk gripping her jaws.

"Anyway! Thanks for watching! I'm so sorry we only had one caller, but that's kinda YOUR FAULT so you better call in!" I yowled at the camera and closed off the show.


End file.
